


Alone In The Livingroom

by HitherDither



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anthro, CatDave, Couch Sex, Masturbation, Other, Peestuck, Watersports, as in sex with a couch, territorial marking, yiff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HitherDither/pseuds/HitherDither
Summary: Cat!Dave is struggling with some of the thoughts he's had since he became an anthro cat person. One of them being to get frisky with the couch.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Jade Harley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Alone In The Livingroom

**Author's Note:**

> The pairing is Dave/Jade but Jade is not directly involved here, as she leaves during the sexy parts.
> 
> This is a continuation of my story about Dave turning into a cat person under the title "Once Bitten". Basically the TL;DR is that he's bitten by a strange stray cat and turns into a werecat, and never turns back.

“I know you're taking it easy, but can you pick up before you come to bed?” Jade was stretching, her shirt pulling up and revealing her belly. Her tail wagged happily when she saw Dave grinning at her. “Sure thing,” he reached out his hand and she grabbed it, giving a goodbye squeeze before walking out of the room.

It had gotten pretty late after watching a slew of movies to improve his mood. The ice pack that he'd been holding against his tail had already melted, and he put the dripping pack on the table next to the chair and examined the damage. The tail hadn't kinked from getting slammed in the door, but it was still very sensitive and he could see inflammation in the area. He grimaced, it'd probably hurt for days.

Even after having this body for weeks, novel situations kept emerging that he had to adapt to. Bathing was terrible, he still got his claws caught in things, and learning to pull his tail behind him whenever he closed a door was something he'd have to get used to really fast.

He pulled back the foot rest and popped out of the chair, moving his legs around to feel the blood flow after hours of laying around. There were some empty bowls for snacks and cups for drinks laying around, and he quickly shuffled them off to the kitchen. Going back to pick the blanket off the couch, he started folding it while his mind wandered.

A few thoughts filtered in that he tried not to pay any mind to. Of all the new things, the weird cat urges were the hardest to deal with because they were inside his brain. Something about the couch triggered something in that cat-brain that made him weirdly excited, and it's something he had to really try to push away.

Once the blanket was folded and neatly set on the cushions, and the throw pillows were puffed and set up nice, he lingered to stare. What the hell was wrong with him? No wonder some people didn't like pets.

Maybe he just needed to be trained out of it. That set his brain off on another route as it brought up some images of Jade and some petplay scenario. A little shiver ran up his spine. That was nice. That's what he'd think about, instead of doing illicit things with furniture.

He quickly headed down the hall to the bedroom, turning off the lights as he went.

–

It'd been days of practicing mindfulness exercises, but except for not scratching himself nearly as often, and not slamming his tail in any doorways recently, Dave still couldn't shake some of his more intrusive thoughts. It wasn't something he really wanted to bring up with Jade, but it was reaching the point that he felt he needed to bring it up.

Just... not yet. It was nice just snuggling with her on that god damn couch. He tried to push everything out of his head and just enjoy it. She weighed heavily against his side and her breath tickled the tufts of fur inside of his ear. His heart thumped with happiness, and he didn't want this comfort to end.

After a while though, the end did come. Jade stroked his head and kissed him before getting up. “I'm going to get ready for when Rose gets here. Is the door unlocked?” He rested his head against a cushion and nodded, “Yeah.” He watched her disappear around the corner and immediately shoved his face into the fabric.

It was not really something he'd put any thought into as he did it, but the moment it was done his tail thumped against the back cushion and he squirmed around fitfully. Weird things were popping in his head and now they were too nice to think about to shove away. He spent several minutes rolling around, flopping on his side and rubbing his face against the arm rest. It fulfilled something deep down inside and stirred all sorts of wild instincts.

“You having fun with that?” Jade laughed, and Dave's face reddened under the covering of fur. His tail was twitching and thwapping against the couch, and he really hoped his sunglasses covered how big his eyes were. “Rose is about to be here, so I'm going to meet her at the end of the road. Don't get too out of control, yeah?”

She blew him a kiss and walked out the door. The sound of the lock sliding into place echoed through the silence.

Dave didn't really have time to think of anything or feel ashamed, his brain had already fast tracked into some instinctual urge. He could smell all sorts of things in the fabric next to him, and it felt good to rub himself against it. Sitting up quickly, he yanked his shirt and pants off, and shucked off his underwear before resuming his rolling.

He could smell Jade here, her hair and her skin. He could even smell the spots they'd had sex in and it lit hot fire in his belly. He kneaded his hands and claws against the cushions and rutted against the fabric. The tip of his dick was poking out of his sheath, and it felt absolutely delightful pressing against the microfiber.

Suddenly, there was an urgent pressure in his abdomen. Just a minute ago he wouldn't have thought that he needed to pee, but now not only did he have to go, he had to go _right here_. It was like there was a magnet inside of him and he absolutely needed to empty himself in this exact spot. The thought had his head reeling with excitement.

It took a few moments of shifting around to feel out the perfect spot. He pressed his dick in the corner where one of the bottom cushions met the back cushions and let go. The heat of his urine was quickly wicked into the fabric and it pressed hotly back against him. He quickly made himself stop and moved again, sitting up on his knees and bracing his hands against the arm rest. This time his stream hit against the side of the arm rest, making a soft pattering noise.

Heat was rising quickly up his neck and face. Cutting off his stream again, Dave grabbed his crotch and rubbed vigorously, trying to find an even better spot. He quickly settled on the space between the cushions under him. Guiding himself with one hand, he shoved his dick between the two cushions and desperately emptied himself.

The warmth of the fabric felt irresistible, and he thrust deeply into the crease while piss continued to spill out of him. The scent was strong and it laid heavily over all the other enticing smells of the past. Bracing himself on both sides, he rhythmically humped the gap, feeling the liquid pressing out of the padding every time he pressed his weight against it.

His bladder was quickly emptied, but he couldn't tear himself away. It felt _so good_ , it was soft and hot and his head was swirling full of desire. The fur along his spine stood up as if it was full of static, and his tail thrashed as he dug his claws deeper into the fabric, braced his feet against the further arm rest, and redoubled his efforts. The cushions were tall and the well he'd created was deep enough for him to press into even fully erect.

He wished Jade hadn't left. He wished she was right here with him, and that he was thrusting into her instead. And she could reach down and touch his stomach, and when he pulled out with each roll of his hips she could run her fingers over his hip. Balancing himself on one hand, he moved his other to squeeze himself and fondle his balls.

All over, up and down, he was on fire. He jerked himself off, in so much ecstasy that precome was heavily dripping over his fingers and onto the microfiber fabric. In his head, thoughts of all the things he and Jade would be doing right this instant were swimming and enveloping him. His hips jerked spasmodically and he shoved himself against the couch again, shoving his dick back between the cushions. He grabbed the one in front and shoved it down, closing the gap as tight as it could go, and went wild.

Bouncing in place, he buried himself again and again, panting loudly with his knuckles going white. All he could see was her face, flushed in bliss, and all he could hear were her gasps as she was worked up to her glorious finish. And all he could feel was heat pressing against him, sandwiching him tightly as he thrust into it with abandon, as deep as he could, and came with a feeling of rapture.

Pulling out, he reached down and stroked his still-twitching cock. Thick and heavy drops of come continued to dribble out, and ended up smeared against the fabric. Pleasant warmth was settling over his entire body, and soon he wiped his hand as clean as it could be and rolled off the couch onto the floor.

Sometime during his flipping and flopping, the blanket had been kicked off and rested next to him. He threw it over himself and curled up, satiated and exhausted, without a care in his mind.

Jade wouldn't be home for a few hours, but it wouldn't be until he woke up from his nap that the full weight of the destruction he'd wrought would hit him. At the moment, his brain was empty from everything, including nagging cat thoughts, and he enjoyed the silence.


End file.
